Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Furious Fists
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Furious Fists: a boxing tournament held every 5 years. And the heroes decide to enter their best boxer in hopes of winning and becoming champions. Will they be able to stick it out? Only the ref can decide.
1. Opening

Once every five years, there comes a tournament where fighters from all around the worlds gather to compete for glory, for gold and for honor. That tournament is the Furious Fists Boxing Tournament. They start from the bottom and work their way up to the top for a chance to fight the heavyweight champion and try to claim the title. And this year, it will be held in the world of Code Lyoko. Outside of this grand boxing ring, Vector, Franky, Usopp, Jim and Rainbow Dash approach it in order to register for the tournament.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Rainbow said. "I know. Been a while since I was in a boxing tournament. This is going to so amazing to be back in the ring." Vector said as he did a few punches. "Easy, tiger. We need to register you first." Usopp said. They approached the registration tableand talked to the woman sitting there. "Excuse me, but we would like to register our friend Vector. So, he's your boxer now." Jim said as the woman typed. "Hmm. Seems like he was our boxer before." she said turning the computer around to show Vector with an x across his face. "Your friend is on the 'No Box' list." "There has to be a mistake." Franky said. "No mistake. It seems the last time he boxed in the ring, he set the entire stadium on fire. We even have video." she said.

The video showed a young Vector boxing a kangaroo in the ring. He fired a stream of fire from his mouth which missed the kangaroo and his one of the bleachers, setting the stadium on fire. "Wait, why don't I remember this?" Vector asked. Looking back at the video, we see Vector being punched by the kangaroo right to the head. "Huh? Guess that explains my hatred toward kangaroo's." he said. "So, unless you have someone else to sign up, we must ask you to leave." she said. Usopp then thought of something. "I got an idea. Be right back." Usopp said running out. A couple minutes later, he came back, dragging Knuckles with him. "My friend here is willing to take on the tornament for us." Usopp said. "No I'm not. You just ran to the ship and grabbed me and ran all the way here." Knuckles said. "Come on, pal. We need a boxer and Vector is unqualified to do it. Please." Usopp begged. "Fine. I'll do it. But only cause I can't stand seeing you grovel." Knuckles said signing his name. "Perfect. We begin the matches tomorrow." the woman said. "Beat ten in a row and you get to fight the champion." she explained. "Well, well, well. Now tell me that isn't Vector." said a new voice. "No way." Vector said before turning to see a man in a red track jacket and blue sweats eating a chocolate bar as he approached the group. "Doc Louis, my favorite heavyweight champion." Vector said. "Now, now. That's all in the past, man." he said. "So, who is this guy?" Franky asked. "Guys, meet Doc Louis, former heavyweight champion of the world. He helped me a lot when I was first starting out. So, I hear your training the current champ." Vector said casually. "You mean Little Mac? Yeah. Mac's been my best fighter in years. And he's gonna be the one to take out your boy." Doc said. "Oh yeah. I'll show you!" Knuckles shouted. "Now, let's get training." Jim said.

We later see the group on the soccer field with Knuckles at the goal. "Okay, we're going to kick soccer balls at you and your gonna punch them away. Ready?" Rainbow asked. "Ready." Knuckles replied. She then began kicking ball after ball towards him as he punched each ball away. "This is to increase agility and reflexes. Keep it up." she said.

We later see Knuckles punching meat in a frozen food locker with Franky holding it. "Tenderize that meat! Make it regret ever being hung." Franky said. "And you better hurry before the butcher catches us in here."

We later see Knuckles chasing after Usopp as he rode a bicycle. "That's right. Chase after the bike like it were delivering your next meal!" Usopp shouted as he rode past some stray dogs, which growled as they began to go after him. "Now, we pick up the pace!" he shouted as he pedalled faster to get away from them.

The next day, we arrive to the stadium where we see a large crowd in the bleachers as the competitors gathered around the ring with the announcers voice blaring across the stadium. "Welcome all to the Furious Fists Boxing Tournament! Here, fighters from all across the worlds have gathered to fight for the right to be champ. Here are the rules: survive ten fights for ten days in order to fight the champ. If you lose your fight, you are out of the competition. Are we clear? Good. Then...let the competition begin!" he said as the crowd cheered.


	2. Knuckles vs Glass Joe

We open back up to the stadium where we see the fighters warming up in the training room getting ready for their matches. "Okay, Knuckles. You got some serious competition here. But nothing you can't handle." Vector said as Knuckles punched a bunching bag. "Okay, your first opponent is some loser named Glass Joe. On the plus side, this fight shouldn't take too long." Jim said. "Right. So, can we get on with it?" Knuckles asked. "Yah, we can do it now." Usopp said.

The group then walked down the hall and into the ring where the ref stood in the center with the microphone lowering to hin as he grabbed it. "Welcome to the first match of the tournament. In the red corner, from Angel Island. The red echidna with the fists of solid stone. The guy who takes no crap from anyone. Please welcome...Knuckles!" he said as Knuckles walked toward the center. "And in the blue corner, from Paris, France. The biggest loser in boxing with a record of 99 loses, France's Glass Jaw himself...Glass Joe!" he said as a frail man in red and white shorts walked into the ring and waved to the crowd. "Bonjour, bonjour." he said as he stumbled a bit before facing Knuckles. "Ready, fight!" the ref said before backing up.

Knuckles started out by punching him in the stomach and followed by beating his face. "Heh, no wonder they call you France's Glass Jaw. You are super weak." Knuckles said as he continued to punch Joe. Joe then stepped aside. "Eh, eh. Viva la France!" he said before attempting to punch Knuckles, only for him to move to the side. "Eh?" he questioned before Knuckles punched him, sending him flying across the ring with croissants falling out of nowhere around him. "Knockout! Glass Joe has been knocked out and that leaves Knuckles the winner!" the ref said as the crowd cheered. Knuckles waved to them as he walked off.

"That was amazing, Knuckles! SUPER amazing!" Franky said. "But don't get cocky, this is only match one. We still got nine more to go." Jim said. "And I've been busy scoping out the competition." Rainbow said. "There aren't any real competitors except for three. The former heavyweight champ is one of them." she said. "Mr. Sandman." Vector said. "I remember him. He was the champion before Mac put him in his place." "And the other two are soldier from Pugulis." Usopp said. "Not surprising. Those guys are fight crazy." Franky said. "Yeah, as far as I know, there are 5 of them participating here. But the two big ones to look out for are Hitmonchan, the punching fiend and Heracross, the iron horn." Usopp said. "They're pretty tough customers. So you gotta watch out for them. In fact, Hitmonchan's match is going on right now." he said turning the TV on revealing a humanoid creature with red boxing gloves and long legs rapidly punching the opposing boxer before launching him out of the ring. "And we have a winner. After brutally beating the crud out of the Disco Kid, Hitmonchan advances through the tournament." the ref said.

The group watched in surprise as the creature smiled as he walked off. "This guy is no weakling." Knuckles said before smiling. "My kind of opponent." he said. "He better stay in the fight or else I'm gonna lose it." Knuckles said pounding his fists together. "Now, let's get training. Next match is tomorrow." Usopp said as they walked off. "Whoever I fight, they better be a lot stronger than that joke." Knuckles said.


	3. Knuckles vs Bald Bull

We open back to the stadium where we see Knuckles walking into the ring once again with his fighting face on. "Time I took round 2 for myself." he said grinning. "Don't get cocky. I've read up on your opponent." Vector said. "They call him the Reckless Bald Bull. He's a pretty strong guy with a short temper. Use it to your advantage. And once he charges at you, give him a right punch to the face." Vecotr explained as they arrived with Knuckles stepping into the ring. The mike was lowered as the ref stood in the middle.

"In the red corner, we have the red echidna from Angel Island, the master of the flying fists...Knuckles!" the ref said as the crowd cheered. "And in the blue corner, we have the short fuse boxer, the human bulldozer himself, all the way from Istanbul, Turkey...the Reckless Bald Bull!" he said pointing to a turkish man banging his head in the ring post before turning to Knuckles. "Al, Al, Al, Al, Al! Yerim seni lan! Waaaaaagh!" he shouted to Knuckles. "What did he say?" Rainbow asked the group standing outside the ring. "Don't worry. I got a Turkish to English dictionary." Usopp said reading through the book. "Okay. He said 'I eat you, man'" he said looking a bit disgusted. "Fight!" the ref said.

Bull started out with a diagnol swing only to miss with Knuckles punching him in the stomach. He grunted at this and tried to punch Knuckles with a straight forward punch, only for it to be blocked by Knuckles, who countered with a punch to his side. Bull began to turn red with rage as Knuckles kept avoiding and hitting the Bull himself. "You know, you're kind of a little sloppy with those moves of yours. Maybe you should spend more time working on your technique." Knuckles said as Bull grew furious and moved back. He kicked up some air as he mooed. He then charged towards Knuckles. "Just what I was waiting for." he said as he side punched Bull, sending him spinning around the stadium till he finally fell onto the ground, unconscious. "KO! Knuckles wins it again 2 times in a row!" the ref said as Knuckles walked off with the crowd cheering. But hidden in the crowd watched a figure in a strange hoodie.

Back in the training room, we see Knuckles punching a punching bag. "That was pretty good out there. But stay sharp. We only got eight matches till the heavyweight fight!" Franky said. "Gotta say, that was pretty awesome out there" said a new voice. They turned to see a man leaning against the wall. "Names Grav. I'm the trainer for Heracross." he said extending a hand to Vector as he shook it. "Gotta say this, your friend here is really good. Keep this up and we may end up fighting in the final round." he said. "Yeah, I guess." Vector said. "Well, see ya." he said walking off. "Okay, that was strange. Anyway, let's get training some more." Rainbow said.

We later see Grav approaching a large blue beetle with a huge horn. "Yo! Heracross!" he said. "You keeping up all right?" he asked. "You know I am, buddy." he answered. "The Knuckles is a tough customer. You gotta be prepared for him." Grav warned. "I'm always ready." he said. "After all, we still have our secret weapon." Heracross said. "I know it." Grav said showing his fingerless glove which had a stone in the middle. The two then fist bumped as they continued to train.


	4. Knuckles vs Makuhita

We open to the stadium once again where we see Knuckles walking into the ring along a yellow creature about his size with boxing glove like hands and a knot on its head. The ref then walked into the ring as the mike dropped down to his level.

"Hello, and welcome to round three of the boxing tournament. In the red corner, we have our favorite contender who is effortlessly holding the floor. From Angel Island, the echinda with the attitude and power...Knuckles!" he announced as the crowd cheered loudly as Knuckles waved to them. "And in the blue corner, all the way from Pugulis, we have a veteran fighter who has fought in the ring several times. He's the chubby boxer with the curved eyes. The sturdy puncher himself...Makuhita!" The creature in question the walked up as he did a few practice jabs smiling all the way. "You are going down, you red mutt." he said. "RED MUTT?!" Knuckles shouted in anger as he approached the center of the ring as well. "Fight!" the ref said before leaving the ring.

Knuckles quickly through a punch at Makuhita's stomach, which didn't really do much damage. "Ha! That barely tickled. Now, my turn." he said before punching Knuckles in the face and pushing him back. "Good luck getting me to move. I'm like a sack of bricks. Heavy and unmoveable...except by a professional body builder." he said punching Knuckles again. "You can't beat me, chump!" he added continuing to punch Knuckles. He then punched Knuckles toward one of the ring posts. Knuckles then snapped out of it as he placed his feet against the post and jumped off with a punch of his own. His fist collided with Makuhita's face, sending him back into a nearby post. "Dang it. Looks like this mutt still has a little steam in his engine." he said as he began to gather power into his right fist. It then began to glow bright as he pulled it back. "Time for a taste of my Focus Punch!" he shouted as he ran towards Knuckles with fist raised high. Knuckles quickly ducked as Makuhita threw the punch, Knuckles quickly gave him an uppercut to the chin and sent Makuhita flying into the air. He then crashed into the lights above, causing each of them to explode as he fell to the ground unconscious. "KO! And continuing this string of victories is Knuckles. We might have a new champion by the end of this." the ref said as the crowd cheered with Knuckles walking off the ring and into the locker rooms.

Knuckles was then punching a punching bag as the rest discussed the match. "Makuhita was pretty tough. But its all over now. We just need to survive for seven more matches and we have our victory prizes and a shot at the champ." Vector said. "But there are still some tough customers ahead." Usopp said. "Like Hitmonchan or Heracross." "Heh. With Knuckles facing them, we got our victory in the bag. Now, let's get back to training." Franky said as they continued to train Knuckles.

Meanwhile in the ring, we see a large man with a scraggly beard and overalls struggling to move his own legs. "Dang it! Why can't I move!" he said in panic as a creature with a red frill, loose bottom skin and a long tail approached him. "Fool. Its because of my power. You are terrified at my awesome powers. Now, time for you to go nighty night." he said punching the guy in the face and knocking him over. "KO! And with his 3rd consecutive KO, our winner is Scrafty!" the ref said as the crowd cheered as Scrafty laughed out loud like a maniac.


	5. Knuckles vs Scrafty

We open back up to the stadium where the crowd is roaring in anticipation for the next match to begin. On one side of the ring, we see Knuckles walking out with the rest of the group following behind him. On the opposite ring, we see Scrafty walking down the path with three smaller creatures following him. They had a red thing on their heads and were yellow with very loose skin. The two then stepped into the ring with their glares meeting. The ref then stepped into the ring as the microphone lowered down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Match 4 of our tournament. Now, in the red corner, we have our fan favorite fighting who has a winning streak of three wins. The boxer from Angel Island and the spiky fist boxer himself...Knuckles!" he said as the crowd roared after hearing this. "And in the blue corner, from the kingdom of Pugulis, we have the boxer with the paralyzing glare and the evil grin...Scrafty!" he said as the crowd booed Scrafty. "Wow, they sure don't like that Scrafty guy." Usopp said. "They may not like him, but he's already won over three matches without being hit once. They say his opponents get paralyzed by just looking right at him." Vector whispered to them. "Ready? Fight!" the ref said as the match began.

Knuckles began by running towards Scrafty with full force. Scrafty smiled as Knuckles soon find he couldn't move his feet. "Hey! What the heck is going on? I can't move my feet!" Knuckles shouted trying to move. "You have been paralyzed by my look, fool!" Scrafty declared laughing a bit. "Now let's end this quickly. My boys are having a party for me after I kick your ass." he said snickering a bit before punching Knuckles in the face. "Which will be very quick." he added as he continued to punch away at the echidna with all of his might.

"No! Fight back!" Vector shouted. "Why can't he move?" Rainbow wondered before dropping the water bottle she was holding. As it rolled under the ring, she crawled underneath to get it, only to see the three Scraggy with strange goggles carrying syringes. "Looks like the glue's almost worn off." one of them said. "No worries. We'll apply more to it if it wears off." another of them said. "So that's how they're doing it." Rainbow said. "Franky, come over here for a minute." she said as Franky walked over to her. "We got rats here." she said pointing to the three Scraggy. "Well, we better take care of them." he said putting an arm underneath the ring. "Coup de Vent!" he said sending a powerful gust of air underneath. He launched the three out and sent them into the walls nearby, rendering them unconscious. Scrafty saw this in shock. "Damn it!" he said. "What's this? It appears Scrafty has been cheating the entire time. That is grounds for immediate disqualification." the ref said.

"Looks like you've been found out." Knuckles said with a smirk. "So what? I'll still kick your ass." he said ditching the gloves and jumping into the air. "Hi Jump Kick!" he said rocketing towards Knuckles. Knuckles quickly moved out of the way, making the attack miss. "Damn. How about a Head Smash attack?" he asked realing his head back before headbutting towards Knuckles, who backed away, allowing it to hit the ground. "Damn, you're speedy." he said, but not before feeling pain in his leg and head. "What the? Crap! I was so angry, I forgot about the recoil damage of those attacks." "Then this is my easy victory." Knuckles said unleshing a flurry of punches against Scrafty. And on the final punch, he sent him flying out of the ring and into the wall, unconscious. "Well folks, even after Scrafty was disqualified, Knuckles was still able to knock him out of the ring. He will move on to the next match." the ref said as the crowd cheered for him.

Back in the break room, the group was talking. "You pulled it out good today." Usopp said. "But you could have just waited for the official to pull Scrafty out." "Nah. Wouldn't feel right. Guy wanted a fight, so I gave him one. Just not the one he was expecting." Knuckles said smiling.


	6. Knuckles vs King Hippo

We open up to the ring once again to see the ref walking into it ready to grab his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have reached the halfway point in the Furious Fists Boxing Tournament! Today's match is promised to be a very interesting one in the least." he said as the crowd cheered in excitement and anticipation.

"Now in the red corner, we have the echidna from Angel Island, the half sized dynamo and punching menace. Here he comes...Knuckles!" he shouted as Knuckles walked into the arena with a cocky smile on his face. "Now in the blue corner, all the way from Hippo Island, weighing in at...well lets just say...a lot. Former champion of the Boxing Minor Circuit and the King of Hippo Island, I would like to give a warm welcome to...King Hippo!" he shouted a large heavy set man walked into the ring with the crowd booing at him as he walked into the ring. He had a crown on his head and a bandage over his bellybutton. He then looked over at Knuckles as he got into the ring. "GRAH Huh? Gruh heh heh heh heh." he laughed as he got ready to box. "Shouldn't be laughing at someone based on their size and appearance." he said smiling with his sharp teeth bare. "Ready...fight!" the ref said as the match began.

Hippo begin by pulling back a large fist and began to throw the punch. As he threw it, Knuckles then moved his head to the side as it missed him. "Please." Knuckles said as he punched Hippo in the stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain. "GRRMM! GRAAA! GRRMM!" he said looking at Knuckles with tears in his eyes. Knuckles then pulled back and unleashed a flurry of punches against King Hippo, continously punching him in the face, not giving him even a moments rest to recover from the belly shot. On the next punch, Knuckles then knocked off the crown that was on Hippo's head. "GRAH! GRRM! GRRM! GRAAH!" Hippo said as Knuckles delivered the final blow to Hippo's face. Hippo stumbled backwards until he fell out of the ring itself. "And that is a technical Knock Out! Knuckles wins his fifth match in a row. Only five more and he has the chance to fight the champ!" the ref shouted as Knuckles walked out of the ring and into the locker room.

"That was an excellent match out there, Knuckles. We're halfway through the tournament. Just another five matches and you'll get a shot at the champ." Vector said as the door was suddenly slammed open. The group looked at the door to see Erza, Sakura and Chie standing at the entrance. "So, this is where you guys are!" Chie shouted. "You idiots thought you could just enter a competition without even informing us?" Sakura asked. "Well, it is a pretty long story." Vector said. "However, we can look past this thing on one condition...you must let us train Knuckles for the next match." Erza said to the group as the five looked at each other. "Deal!" they said with smiles on their faces. "Now, let's get to work." the three girls said in excitement as the guys looked worried and hoped this didn't effect their win rate.


End file.
